Scarlet Woman
by Ryuuta
Summary: UPDATE! AU. Menikah bukanlah jaminan kedua insan itu mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka masih butuh waktu untu saling mengenal. 3rd chapter : I Love The Rainy Night MinaKushi
1. 1 : The Prince and The Pauper

**Scarlet Woman**

All characters © Kishimoto Masashi

Plot story and its foolishness © Ryuuta

_Yatim piatu, hidup bersama belasan anak jalanan, dan impian besar yang ingin dicapai, membuat Kushina mau menerima tawaran gila itu. 1st chapter : The Prince and The Pauper_

_**Warning! **__AU, OOC, sligh mature, typo, bahasa tidak baku__._

_**~*~Scarlet Woman~*~**_

Mata Kushina tak henti-hentinya memandang langit cerah tanpa setitikpun awan dari jendela di sudut ruang tamu. Mungkin dia akan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya kalau salah satu bocah didiknya tidak menarik lengan bajunya.

"Sensei… Kakashi mau pipis," kata bocah lima tahun berambut silver yang memegangi celananya. Wajahnya merah padam karena menahan pipis.

Kushina menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Masih nggak berani pergi ke toilet sendiri?" goda Kushina.

"Kakashi kan penakut, Sensei!" seru Guy bersemangat.

"Berisik! Guy juga penakut! Ga berani bobo sendiri!" balas Kakashi tak mau kalah.

Selanjutnya ruang tamunya sudah ramai dengan bocah-bocah yang saling melempar ledekan. Pertarungan sengit sepertinya terjadi di antara Guy dan Kakashi, yang masing-masing dibantu Kurenai dan Anko.

"Kakashi nggak jadi ke toilet?" tanya Kushina mengingatkan. Takut Kakashi ngompol seperti minggu kemarin.

"Jadi!" sahut Kakashi cepat kemudian meraih tangan Kushina dan membimbingnya ke belakang.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak ibunya meninggal Kushina mengajar anak-anak jalanan di sekitar rumahnya. Dia sendiri sudah lulus SMA lima tahun yang lalu di usia 15 tahun. Kecerdasannya membuatnya masuk kelas akselerasi dua kali berturut-turut. Sebenarnya dia sempat kuliah selama dua tahun, namun terpaksa berhenti karena dia harus bekerja membiayai ibunya yang sakit keras waktu itu. Setelah ibunya tiada, ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk kembali kuliah dan memilih mengajar anak-anak jalanan dan bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat.

Seusai kembali mengantar Kakashi ke toilet, Kushina segera mengemasi barang-barang dan berdiri di depan murid-muridnya. "Nah, anak-anak! Sayang sekali sekarang sudah waktunya Sensei berangkat bekerja. Jadi kita sudahi sampai di sini dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Oke?"

"Oookeee!" balas anak-anak riang.

Setelah semuanya mengemasi barang, Kushina segera membukakan pintu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat dilihatnya beberapa orang berpakaian rapi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Uzumaki?"

_**~*~Scarlet Woman~*~**_

Minato masih terus asyik memperhatikan permukaan tatami di depan lututnya. Dia sepertinya menganggap tatami itu lebih penting daripada ceramah dari kakeknya, Jiraiya.

"Kau dengar kataku tidak, Minato?" bentak Jiraiya geram.

"Iya-iya, aku dengar, Kek!" jawab Minato malas.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Sama seperti kemarin, aku nggak mau," tegas Minato.

"Minato! Harus berapa kali Kakek katakan? Kau ini—"

"Penerus Keluarga Namikaze, ya-ya… Aku sudah dengar itu ribuan kali."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, seharusnya kau paham apa tugasmu!"

"Tapi tidak harus sekarang kan, Kek? Aku masih muda, masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan!"

"Kau sendiri tahu kan keadaan kakekmu ini? Kakek sudah tua, sudah tidak lama lagi ada di dunia ini. Kakek hanya ingin melihat cicit Kakek, penerus Namikaze selanjutnya," rajuk Jiraiya.

Minato tak menjawab. "Masih kuat mendesakkan tiap hari untuk menikah, aku yakin Kakek masih akan terbahak-bahak paling tidak 20 tahun lagi," batin Minato sarkastik.

Ayah Minato tewas dalam kecelakaan penerbangan lima belas tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan Minato kecil dan aset Namikaze Group yang melimpah. Ibunya, Namikaze Fuuko, terpaksa menjalankan aset keluarga hingga Minato cukup umur. Kini, saat Minato sudah dewasa, Jiraiya menuntutnya untuk menikah dan mengambil alih kendali Namikaze Group.

"Huuuh… Aku hanya khawatir, Minato!" lanjut Jiraiya, membuat dahi Minato berkerut.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kenormalanmu."

"Hah?"

"Sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah sekalipun membawa pulang teman wanita. Selalu saja pria, pria, dan pria. Aku takut kalau kau ternyata—"

"Aku normal dan aku bisa menjaminnya 1000 persen!" tandas Minato kesal.

"Lalu kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu bersama wanita?"

"Aku hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

Wajah Minato tampak memerah. Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali bersuara, "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat dengan sembarang wanita."

"Klise. Aku tidak percaya!" sangkal Jiraiya. "Pasti sebenarnya kau itu ga—"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" potong Minato.

Jiraiya tersenyum licik. "Kalau begitu, buktikan kalau kau normal! Menikahlah dan berikan aku satu atau dua atau tiga cicit!"

Mata Minato melebar. Sial, aku terperangkap jaring kakek!, umpatnya dalam hati. "Tapi aku tidak ingin memberikan Namikaze penerus yang tidak kompeten!" Minato mencoba membela diri. "Lagipula, putri seorang konglomerat tidak menjamin keturunan yang dihasilkan akan bermutu."

"Siapa bilang kau harus menikah dengan putri konglomerat?" ujar Jiraiya santai. Mata Minato kembali melebar.

"Apa maksud Kakek?" tanya Minato hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya Kakek dan i—" kata-kata Jiraiya terputus saat ponselnya berdering.

"Halo? … Bagaimana? … Bagus kalau begitu, lalu bagaimana langkah selanjutnya? … Oh, ide yang bagus! Minato juga sudah tidak sabar! … Besok? Tidak-tidak. Besok itu terlalu lama. Bagaimana kalau malam ini? … Katakan saja kalau malam ini hanya perkenalan, tidak lebih … Hahahaha, baguslah! Aku akan segera mengabari Minato," Jiraiya memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan wajah sumringah.

"Apa maksud telepon barusan? Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?" tanya Minato curiga.

"Ah, tadi itu Pein. Dia bilang dia sudah mendapatkan perempuan yang dimaksud. Dan malam ini kalian akan dipertemukan. Dan seperti yang kau inginkan, dia bukan puteri konglomerat, hahahahahahahaha!"

"Nggaaaak!" teriak Minato kesal.

"Kenapa? Katanya kau tak ingin menikah dengan puteri konglomerat?" koreksi Jiraiya.

"Tapi aku—"

"Minato!" suara Jiraiya meninggi. "Kalau kau terbukti _gay_, aku akan mengirimmu ke klub _striptease_ dan membiarkanmu diperkosa oleh wanita di sana hingga kau sembuh!"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku in—"

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dan beri keluarga Namikaze penerus!" perintah Jiraiya.

Minato terdiam. Tak disangka obsesi kakeknya untuk melihat cicitnya berbuah seperti ini. Dan lagi, dia harus menikah dengan perempuan yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Lebih baik dia dikurung di klub _striptease_ atau kandang macan atau dilempar ke kolam penuh hiu lapar saja…

"Baiklah, Kek!" ujar Minato kalah.

"Bagus! Malam ini, datanglah ke restoran keluarga Namikaze untuk bertemu calon istrimu," perintah Jiraiya yang dibalas anggukan ringan Minato.

"Apa Ibu tahu tentang semua ini?" tanya Minato sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja! Malahan ibumu yang secara pribadi menawarkan diri untuk mencarikan calon istri untukmu."

_**~*~Scarlet Woman~*~**_

"Sensei…" ujar Kakashi ketakutan di balik punggung Kushina. Dia dan anak jalanan lainnya terus menatap tajam ke arah Konan yang duduk di depan Kushina.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buat perjanjian," ujar Konan kemudian mengeluarkan _notebook _dari tasnya. Kushina hanya mengangguk dan berharap keputusannya tepat.

Setelah berunding cukup lama, akhirnya sebuah perjanjian lengkap dengan poin-poinnya selesai. "Baiklah, akan saya bacakan surat perjanjian yang baru saja kita buat.

1. Pihak pertama mengontrak Pihak kedua hingga Pihak kedua memenuhi kewajibannya. Jika dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun Pihak kedua tidak bisa memenuhi kewajibannya, maka perjanjian berakhir dan Pihak kedua berhak menerima hak-nya. Dan jika setelah 2 tahun Pihak kedua masih menjalankan kewajibannya, maka periode perjanjian akan diperpanjang hingga kewajiban selesai ditambah 6 bulan.

2. Setelah Pihak kedua menyelesaikan kewajibannya, maka segala ikatan dengan Pihak pertama akan putus.

3. Pihak kedua sebisa mungkin menghindari kemungkinan adanya afeksi berlebih saat menjalankan kewajiban.

4. Hak yang diterima saat dan setelah melaksanakan kewajiban adalah : (1) melanjutkan kuliah yang tertunda hingga selesai; (2) kompensasi bulanan untuk kerabat hingga kewajiban selesai; (3) kompensasi bulanan x24 jika sukses melaksanakan kewajiban; (4) imbalan yang baru akan ditentukan jika kewajiban terselesaikan.

5. Selama menjalankan kewajiban, Pihak kedua dilarang dengan tegas untuk membicarakan perjanjian di depan umum.

Apakah sudah jelas?" tanya Konan. "Penandatanganan dilakukan sehari sebelum pernikahan. Tentu saja apabila Tuan Muda tidak menghendaki, perjanjian ini otomatis tidak berlaku," lanjut Konan.

Kushina mengangguk ringan.

"Tuan Besar bilang malam ini mereka harus bertemu di restoran keluarga," ujar Pein yang baru kembali dari luar.

"Malam ini? Cepat sekali!" komentar Kushina. "Mana sempat aku bersiap-siap?"

Pein dan Konan saling berpandangan lalu Konan kembali memandang Kushina. "Anda ikut kami sekarang."

"Eeeeh?"

"Sensei…" rengek Kakashi.

Sadar bahwa semua muridnya khawatir, Kushina tersenyum pada mereka. "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka bukan orang jahat kok!" kata Kushina meyakinkan.

"Sensei mau pergi ya? Terus siapa yang ngajarin kita?" tanya Guy.

Kushina kembali tersenyum. "Kalian sudah tidak perlu diajari Sensei lagi karena mulai minggu depan kalian akan bersekolah!"

"Sekolah?" pekik para bocah girang. Kushina mengangguk ringan. "Asyiiik!"

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang, Nona Kushina?" tanya Pein.

"Tapi aku ada kerja…"

"Kami sudah mengurusnya," potong Pein. Kushina pun mengikuti mereka dengan pasrah.

_**~*~Scarlet Woman~*~**_

"Huh…" sudah kesekian kalinya Minato mengeluh. Dia menyeret kakinya agar mau melangkah dengan tegap. Pintu masuk restoran keluarganya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

TING!

Bel restoran berbunyi. Para pelayan yang berada di dekat pintu langsung membungkukkan badan. "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Minato!" sapa mereka kompak.

Minato celingukan. Dia tahu restoran keluarganya adalah restoran elit, tapi restoran ini tak pernah sepi pelanggan. "Tumben sepi," celetuk Minato.

"Restoran hari ini ditutup, Tuan!" jawab salah satu pelayan. Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tuan Muda Minato, kami sudah menunggu," kata seorang pria berpakaian rapi yang Minato kenal sebagai manager restoran ini. "Yang lainnya sudah menunggu di balkon atas."

"Oke," jawab Minato santai.

"Mari saya antar," kata pria itu lalu berjalan di depan Minato.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana gadisnya? Cantik tidak?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

"Iya, dia sangat cantik. Kalau dari pandangan saya sepertinya berusia sekitar dua puluh atau sembilan belas," jawabnya sopan.

"Hee… Masih muda. Pintar juga mereka mencari calon istri," komentar Minato.

Bersamaan dengan itu mereka sudah sampai di balkon lantai atas. Ada empat orang di sana. Dua berdiri dan dua lainnya duduk. Yang berdiri dikenali Minato sebagai Pein dan Konan, asisten pribadi ibunya, sementara yang duduk adalah kakeknya dan…

…bidadari.

"Saya pamit, Tuan!" ujar pria yang tadi kemudian pergi.

Mata Minato tak berkedip, dadanya berdebar hebat, dan tanpa ia sadari kakinya tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Minato!" seru Kakek Jiraiya saat menyadari makhluk berkepala kuning itu sudah berada seruangan dengannya. Gadis berambut merah yang duduk menghadap Jiraiya pun reflek menoleh ke arah pandangan Jiraiya.

Ahh, bidadari itu menoleh padaku… batin Minato ngaco.

"Lama sekali kau, tidak sopan membuat seorang _lady_ menunggu, Minato!" ceramah Jiraiya, membuat Minato kembali mendapatkan fokusnya.

"Ibu rewel sekali memilihkan baju untukku," Minato beralasan. Dia segera berjalan mendekati dua orang itu, matanya masih tetap terpaku pada sosok berambut _scarlet_ itu.

"Kushina-chan, perkenalkan ini calon suamimu, Minato," ujar Jiraiya sambil memperkenalkan Minato yang sudah berdiri di samping Kushina.

Minato tersenyum sarkastik. 'Calon suami? Hah! Yang benar saja! Belum tentu gadis cantik di depanku ini mau menikah denganku! Dasar kakek ini terlalu percaya diri!' batin Minato.

Kushina segera berdiri mensejajarkan diri dengan Minato, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Uzumaki Kushina."

Minato bersumpah itu adalah suara terseksi yang pernah ia dengar…

"Minato!" pekik Jiraiya pelan, membuat Minato sekali lagi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku Minato," balas Minato kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Kushina.

Dan tangan ini, tangan terlembut dan terhangat yang pernah ia sentuh…

"Ehem!" Kushina mengeluarkan dehem pelan ketika Minato tak kunjung melepaskan jabatan tangannya di detik ke sepuluh. Membuat Minato sontak melepaskan tangan Kushina.

"Ma-maaf!" ujar Minato yang disambut tawa kecil dari Kushina. Mau tak mau Minato ikut tertawa, wajahnya bersemu.

Jiraiya ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah cucu kesayangannya itu. "Setidaknya kau terbukti bukan _gay_," tukas Jiraiya. Minato mendelik sadis ke arah kakeknya dan Kushina tampak bingung.

_**~*~Scarlet Woman~*~**_

Ketiga manusia itu baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan tengah menunggu hidangan penutup diantarkan.

"Bagaimana makan malammu, Kushina-chan?" tanya Jiraiya memecah keheningan.

"Enak sekali, Jiraiya-sama! Saya belum pernah memakan makanan seenak dan semewah ini sebelumnya!" jawab Kushina antusias, membuat Jiraiya dan Minato tersenyum puas.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Kushina-chan. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi cucuku, hahahaha!" tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Jiraiya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba ia teringat anak-anak didiknya di rumah. Sedang apa mereka sekarang? Biasanya dia makan malam bersama mereka dengan lauk seadanya. Andai saja ia bisa mengajak seluruh anak jalanan di rumahnya untuk makan makanan mewah ini…

Minato lah yang pertama menyadari perubahan mimik Kushina. "Ada apa, Kushina?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh?" Kushina reflek memandang Minato.

"Kau kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu," sambung Minato.

"Ah, itu…" Kushina memperbaiki mimik wajahnya sehingga tampak biasa-biasa saja. "Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong padaku, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," ulang Minato.

"Sebenarnya, aku teringat anak-anakku," ujar Kushina sambil menatap kosong lilin yang ada di tengah meja.

"Anak-anakmu?" Minato terkejut. "Kau sudah punya anak?"

"Bukan, bukan itu! Maksudku anak jalanan yang belajar padaku," ralat Kushina. Minato tampak menghela napas lega.

"Kau mengajar anak jalanan, Kushina-chan?" kini giliran Jiraiya yang bertanya.

"Iya, Jiraiya-sama."

"Ceritakan tentangmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Apa kegiatanmu, bagaimana latar belakangmu," kata Minato tiba-tiba. "Jangan ada yang kau tutupi. Karena kau calon istriku."

Kushina memandang Jiraiya sesaat, seolah meminta ijin. Jiraiya membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mengecek dapur. Hidangan penutupnya lama sekali, ya?" gumam Jiraiya kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina berdua saja.

"Aku lahir 10 Juli sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Empat tahun yang lalu aku menyelesaikan pendidikan SMAku. Aku sempat kuliah dua tahun tapi berhenti karena harus mengurus ibuku yang sakitnya semakin parah sampai akhirnya beliau meninggal…" bayangan ibunya terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit sedikit menyesakkan dada Kushina. "Setelah itu aku tidak melanjutkan kuliahku dan memilih mengajar anak jalanan di sekitarku. Dan bekerja sambilan di beberapa tempat," tutup Kushina.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Minato-san? Ceritakan tentang dirimu," pinta Kushina.

"Aaaa… Tak ada yang menarik dari diriku," ujar Minato sambil menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ujung telunjuk. "Aku lahir 25 Januari dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu. Menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 tahun lalu. Kini sedang bergelut dengan kejamnya tugas S2 dan didesak agar segera memberikan cicit untuk Kakek."

"Kudengar Jiraiya-sama sempat menuduhmu _gay_ karena tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan teman wanita. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kushina.

"Itu hanya alasan agar aku tak menolak dijodohkan. Entah Bijuu mana yang merasukinya sampai sebegitu inginnya mempunyai seorang cicit," dumal Minato. "Oh iya. Tadi kau bilang kau sempat kuliah, jurusan apa?"

"Kedokteran," jawab Kushina.

"Bu dokter? Menarik sekali," Minato tersenyum ke arah Kushina dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya.

"Haha, begitulah. Dokter Anak tepatnya. Aku suka anak-anak, mereka lucu," Kushina balas menatap Minato.

"Itulah mengapa kau mengajar anak-anak jalanan?"

Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan kuliahmu? Apakah karena… maaf… kesulitan biaya?" ujar Minato hati-hati. Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Aku kuliah karena beasiswa jadi tak ada masalah dengan biaya. Hanya saja, aku merasa tak ada gunanya melanjutkan kuliah kalau ibuku tak bisa melihatnya."

Gurat sendu kembali terpatri di wajah manis Kushina. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangan Minato yang bebas meraih pipi Kushina dan membelainya lembut.

"Minato-san?" Kushina tersentak saat kulit pipinya merasakan hangat tangan Minato.

"Kalau memang itu impianmu, teruskanlah. Memang benar ibumu tak bisa melihatmu secara langsung, tapi aku yakin beliau pasti melihatmu dari surga sana. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ibumu jika beliau tahu kau tidak melanjutkan impianmu karena beliau tak ada di sisimu?" kata-kata itu mengalir saja dari bibir Minato. Ia sendiri tak tahu dari mana asal kata-kata itu. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya ingin menghapus ekspresi sendu dari wajah Kushina-nya.

"Tapi… Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dua tahun lalu. Beasiswa itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi."

"Selalu ada jalan lain, Kushina-chan…"

_**~*~Scarlet Woman~*~**_

Tuan Muda Namikaze tampak membantingkan dirinya ke ranjang _king size_ di kamarnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis berambut _scarlet_ yang telah berhasil memporak-porandakan akal sehatnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

Mercedez Benz yang tadi sore membawanya menuju restoran milik Namikaze baru saja meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya. Kushina sampai di rumahnya satu jam setelah percakapannya dengan Minato tadi.

.

.

Seperti sebelumnya, Minato masih merasa ide kakeknya untuk menikah muda itu gila. Dia tertarik pada Kushina. Ralat, dia suka pada Kushina. Ah, ralat lagi. Dia jatuh cinta pada Kushina. Banyak dari gadis itu yang membuatnya tertarik, ingin tahu, kagum, dan hasrat untuk melindunginya dalam pelukannya. Dia ingin memberikan impian baru untuk Kushina.

.

.

Kushina tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Minato saat pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih itu mengatakan tentang jalan lain untuk mencapai mimpinya. Dialah jalan itu, jalan menuju impiannya yang sudah ia coba kubur dalam-dalam. Kushina meraih sebuah stopmap berisi surat perjanjian yang belum ia tandatangani itu. Sekarang semua tergantung Minato.

.

.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan segera menekan beberapa tombol lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Tak lama, nada sambung terdengar.

"Aku sudah menunggu teleponmu," ujar suara di seberang sana—Jiraiya.

"Kakek percaya diri sekali," balas Minato.

"Hahaha, jangan remehkan kakekmu ini. Pilihan kami tak akan salah!"

"Terserahlah…"

"Jadi?"

"Aku minta alamat Kushina."

.

.

Baru saja Kushina merasa akan tertidur saat mendengar bunyi decit ban mobil dari depan rumahnya. Sensor awas di sekujur tubuh Kushina aktif seketika. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu rumahnya. Kushina segera bangkit tanpa suara, mencari tongkat besi, lalu mengendap-endap menuju ruang tamu. Saat menyibak sedikit tirai ruang tamunya, Kushina langsung mengenali sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

.

.

Minato melihat jam tangannya setelah mengetuk untuk kedelapan kalinya. Lima belas menit setelah hari berganti. Pasti Kushina-nya sudah tertidur. Sesaat ia merasa ragu telah datang. Baru saja ia akan berbalik pergi saat suara yang sangat ia sukai memanggil namanya.

.

.

"Minato-san? Ada apa malam-malam kesini?"

"Ah, itu… Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Mm-mm, aku belum tidur."

"Syukurlah."

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi suamimu?"

Cincin bertahtakan batu mulia itu menjadi saksi bisu saat si gadis Uzumaki mengangguk pasti dan si pria Namikaze langsung memeluk erat si gadis. Momen romantis itu rusak saat ponsel Minato berdering cukup keras.

.

.

Jiraiya memandang haru pada foto yang terpajang manis di nakas samping ranjangnya. Namikaze Minato, 5 tahun, tampak ceria dalam gendongan Jiraiya.

"Aku akan melamar Kushina sekarang juga."

Kata-kata Minato di telepon tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinga Jiraiya. Impiannya untuk melihat cicitnya sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan!

Saat melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, ide usil muncul di otak Jiraiya. Segera ia raih ponselnya dengan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Setelah menekan tombol _send_, Jiraiya tersenyum puas.

Beberapa saat kemudian layar ponselnya menyala.

.

.

_**From : Grandpa**_

_**Subject : Sudah Malam, oy!**_

_**Text : Jangan kecewa kalau Kushina sudah tidur. Kalau dia belum tidur dan kau berhasil menemuinya, ingatlah kalau dia belum menjadi istri sahmu, bocah! Segera pulang!**_

.

.

_**From : Minato-kyun**_

_**Subject : Re:Sudah Malam, oy!**_

_**Text : Sayangnya aku berhasil menemuinya. Dan sayangnya lagi, dia yang mengundangku untuk menginap di rumahnya :P**_

_**Ahaha, bercanda. Aku akan segera pulang**_

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

_**~*~Scarlet Woman~*~**_

**A/N : **Hmmm ga nyangka jadi panjang juga :3

Saia ga tau bakal jadi berapa chap, kapan update-nya, de el el. Jadi ya… Sabar aja XD Chapter depan aja belum tau bakal jadi sepanjang ini atau enggak :3 Pengennya sih pendek aja *plaaak

Well, udahan ah XD Tunggu chapter selanjutnya XD

**Tuesday, May 28, 2013**

**11:44 PM**

**Ryuuta**


	2. 2 : Bed of Roses

**Scarlet Woman**

All characters © Kishimoto Masashi

Plot story and its foolishness © Ryuuta

_Yatim piatu, hidup bersama belasan anak jalanan, dan impian besar yang ingin dicapai, membuat Kushina mau menerima tawaran gila itu. 2nd chapter : Bed of Roses_

_**Warning! **__AU, OOC, sligh mature, typo, bahasa tidak baku._

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

Kushina menatap nanar pada biasan wajahnya di cermin. Para penata rias yang sejak dua jam lalu merombak wajahnya kini tersenyum puas.

"_Masterpiece_," ungkap salah satu perias.

Genap sepuluh hari setelah Minato melamarnya, upacara pernikahan digelar secara sederhana. Namun, Keluarga Namikaze tidak pernah pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang sederhana. Mereka pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa.

Kontras dengan prosesi pernikahan tadi pagi yang hanya disaksikan oleh Kakek Jiraiya, Pein, dan Konan—bahkan ibu Minato tak hadir karena masih di luar negeri—resepsi pernikahan yang akan berlangsung tiga puluh menit lagi itu Kushina taksir memakan biaya sampai sekitar sepuluh digit ryo.

"Ini adalah pesta penyambutanmu masuk ke Keluarga Namikaze, jadi harus dibuat seistimewa mungkin!" ujar Minato berbinar-binar ketika memperlihatkan _hall_ salah satu hotel milik Namikaze, tempat resepsi nanti, yang sudah akan rampung penggarapannya tadi siang.

Setelah memulas entah apa ke kelopak mata Kushina untuk kesekian kalinya, penata rias itu berhenti. Penasaran, Kushina membuka matanya dan sontak tersenyum saat melihat bayangan Minato berdiri tepat di belakangnya dari cermin. Minato memberikan isyarat singkat pada para penata rias itu untuk keluar.

"Kukira aku salah masuk ruangan," Minato yang memakai setelan jas putih berbicara sambil memandang pantulan wajah Kushina di cermin. "Karena yang kutemui bukan istriku, tapi bidadari," lanjutnya seraya membelai pipi Kushina.

"Gombalanmu tidak akan mempan padaku," cibir Kushina bercanda.

"Aku tidak menggombal, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," bela Minato. Kushina berpura-pura mendengus kesal.

"Rambutmu…" Minato menyentuh rambut Kushina yang sudah tergelung sempurna.

"Kenapa? Tidak cocok ya?" sesaat Kushina merasa waswas.

Minato menggeleng. "Cocok. Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaya rambut apapun," gumam Minato.

"Gombal lagi, huh!"

"Ahaha," Minato tertawa. "Tapi aku serius, aku sangat suka rambut _scarlet_-mu."

Wajah Kushina terasa memanas. Mungkin jika tanpa riasan, wajah Kushina akan tampak semerah rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba Minato mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kushina dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Kushina dari belakang. Matanya terpejam dan ia berbisik lembut, "terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menjadi suamimu." Tangan Kushina yang terbalut sarung tangan tipis terangkat ke pipi Minato. "Aku mencintaimu," sambung Minato.

Seketika tubuh Kushina menegang, sorot pedih terbersit dari matanya. Deretan-deretan huruf yang dibacakan Konan tempo hari kembali terngiang di benaknya. Tangannya perlahan turun.

"…_pihak kedua sebisa mungkin menghindari kemungkinan adanya afeksi berlebih saat menjalankan kewajiban…"_

"Ya…" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kushina untuk menanggapi Minato.

Minato membuka matannya dan kembali memandang pantulan bayangan Kushina di cermin. "Sebenarnya aku tak mau ada pesta seperti ini. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat wujudmu yang seperti ini. Aku ingin menikmatimu sendirian saja," ujar Minato seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena harus berbagi biskuit kesukaannya.

"Ada waktunya sendiri untuk itu, Minato," sahut Kushina.

"Waktu untuk apa?" nada jahil mulai terdengar.

"Untuk…" Kushina mulai salah tingkah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk me…"

"Aku tidak dengar, Kushina-chan…"

"Untuk melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Kushina harus menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak kaki suaminya itu.

"Kushina-chan, _ecchi_…" goda Minato.

Pipi Kushina menggembung tanda kesal, "terserah!"

Minato kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Kushina. Gemas rasanya ingin menggendong Kushina kabur dari ruangan ini menuju kamarnya dan melakukan apa yang tadi Kushina bilang apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"_Nee_, Kushina-chan?" panggil Minato. Dia sudah tak melihat ke arah cermin tetapi langsung ke arah Kushina.

"Ya?" reflek Kushina juga menoleh ke arah Minato yang jaraknya tidak sampai lima senti dari wajahnya.

CUP!

Bibir mereka bertemu. Kali ini bukan ciuman singkat seperti tadi pagi. Bibir Minato melumat setiap mili bibir Kushina, mengecap rasa _cherry_ dari _lipgloss_ yang membalur bibir Kushina. Tangan Minato memegang tengkuk Kushina, berniat memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Lakukan itu nanti, Minato. Kau akan merusak dandanan Kushina," suara seorang wanita menginterupsi kegiatan dua insan tadi.

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan seorang wanita bergaya sosialita berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Okaa-sama_, baru datang?" tanya Minato yang sudah berdiri sempurna menghadap wanita itu. Saat mendengar Minato menyebutnya _Okaa-sama_, Kushina sontak juga ikut berdiri.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Rambut Kushina jadi agak berantakan, kan?" wanita itu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Minato mengamati rambut Kushina yang memang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya. "Tapi liat sisi positifnya, Kushina-chan tak perlu memakai _lipstick_. Bibirnya sudah merah," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Diam kau, anak bandel!" omel Namikaze Fuuko sambil menjitak kepala putranya.

"Adududuh," rintih Minato sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku ingin berbincang dengan Kushina," ujar Fuuko, memberikan isyarat agar Minato meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bibir Minato mencebik. Fuuko menunjuk pintu dengan ekor matanya tanpa menghiraukan rajukan puteranya.

"Baiklah," ujar Minato mengalah. Dia langsung berjalan keluar.

Setelah melihat punggung Minato lenyap dibalik pintu, Fuuko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kushina.

"Terima kasih, Kushina."

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

Seperti dugaan Kushina, pesta itu sangat meriah. Ratusan—atau bahkan mungkin ribuan—undangan memenuhi _hall_ hotel berbintang itu. Hampir semua yang diundang adalah rekan dan kerabat Namikaze. Jiraiya tampak terbahak bersama seorang pria berwajah pucat dan wanita muda yang wajahnya sudah memerah, tangan wanita itu mengayun-ayunkan sebotol sampanye.

"Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya. Tsunade-sama itu juga seumuran dengan Kakek," bisik Minato ketika Kushina menanyakan perihal wanita muda itu. Kushina hanya meringis.

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada orang asing bagi Kushina. Dia memang tak punya kerabat jadi tak heran jika tak ada satupun kerabat dari pihaknya yang hadir. Anak-anak jalanan didikan Kushina tentu saja diundang, tetapi mereka berada di ruangan terpisah. Kushina baru saja menemui mereka lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Kushina," panggil Fuuko, membuat Kushina reflek menoleh. "Maaf sekali aku harus segera berangkat. Sekali lagi, selamat datang di Keluarga Namikaze," pamit Fuuko.

"_Okaa-sama_ sudah harus pergi lagi?" tanya Minato tampak agak kecewa.

"Kalau kau sebegitu tak teganya melihat ibumu mondar-mandir setiap hari, segera tekuni bisnis ayahmu," nasehat Fuuko.

"Ya-yaa…" jawab Minato asal-asalan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Okaa-sama_," ujar Kushina.

"Tentu. Rileks saja, Kushina," sambut Fuuko kemudian mengecup pipi Kushina. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" lalu beranjak meninggalkan kerumunan manusia di _hall_ itu.

Sepeninggalan ibu mertuanya, Kushina kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada para tamu undangan. Teman kuliah Minato yang Kushina ketahui bermarga Uchiha—keluarga konglomerat seperti Namikaze—dan beberapa orang lain terlihat sedang menggoda Minato.

"Kau yakin menikah secepat ini?" tanya Nara Shikaku entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, Chouza takkan menyantap kambing guling kesukaannya malam ini," tukas Minato seraya melirik ke arah lelaki yang sedang khidmad mencabik-cabik daging kambing favoritnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku," sergah Shikaku. "Lihat dirimu. Kau masih muda, masih banyak yang belum kau lakukan. Menikah itu merepotkan."

"Coba katakan hal seperti itu di depan Yoshino dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi," ujar Uchiha Fugaku datar. Shikaku hanya melengos ketika nama istrinya disebut-sebut.

"Kalau kalian jadi aku, mungkin kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama," kata Minato. "Tidak menikahi gadis ini justru adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Kau yakin sekali," nada sarkastik meluncur dari bibir Fugaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong," potong Yamanaka Inoichi. "Aku belum menyapa Nyonya Namikaze yang baru. Dimana dia?"

"Mm… Sebentar…" Minato mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Wanita berambut _scarlet_ yang ia cari nampak sedang berbincang dengan kakeknya. "Itu dia. Kushinaa~!" teriak Minato sambil melambaikan tangan.

Suara khas milik Minato merangsek masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Kushina, membuatnya reflek menoleh mencari sumber suara. Agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, terlihat Minato melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar. Seolah memberikan isyarat untuk mendekatinya, Kushina pun mohon diri dari Jiraiya.

"Sepertinya Minato memanggilku," ujar Kushina.

"Hahahaha, pergilah," sahut Jiraiya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena anggur.

Kushina yang malam ini dibalut _long evening dress_ putih berbahan satin itu berjalan anggun ke arah suaminya. _Stiletto_ merah yang ia kenakan membuatnya agak kesulitan berjalan, namun berhasil ia samarkan dengan bagus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina setelah berada di samping Minato.

"Kenalkan, ini teman-temanku di kampus," ucap Minato sambil memperkenalkan temannya satu per satu. "Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, dan Uchiha Fugaku. Ah, dan yang sedang makan di sana itu," Minato menunjuk Chouza, "Akimichi Chouza."

Kushina tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Uzu—Uhm, Namikaze Kushina."

"Kushina-chan," Inoichi meraih kedua tangan Kushina. "Semoga kau diberi kesabaran menghadapi Minato," ujar Inoichi dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" protes Minato. "Jangan pegang-pegang!" Minato seperti balita yang dengan bangga menunjukkan barang kesayangannya tetapi langsung marah besar saat orang lain ingin menyentuhnya.

Kushina hanya tertawa kecil. Pesta ini akan jadi pesta yang panjang…

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

"Waaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga~" ujar Kushina sambil merebahkan diri ke ranjang. Mereka berdua tak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan menginap di _president suite_ hotel yang sama.

"Capek ya?" ucap Minato seraya melepas jasnya kemudian menggantungnya di dalam lemari.

"Mm-mm, hampir lima jam berdiri menggunakan _stiletto_ itu sungguh menyiksa," kata Kushina kemudian mengangkat salah satu kakinya yang masih terbungkus _stiletto_ merah.

Minato berjalan menghampiri Kushina lalu melepaskan kedua _stiletto_ itu dari kaki Kushina. Kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Kushina reflek duduk.

"_Otsukare_," ujar Minato yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok sambil menatap lurus ke arah Kushina yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi takjub.

"A-aku ganti baju dulu," ujar Kushina tersipu malu. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Minato tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

Belum sampai semenit berada di dalam kamar mandi, kepala Kushina terlihat menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit.

"Mi-Minato…" panggil Kushina pelan. Minato yang baru saja selesai melepas rompi dan akan melepas dasi sontak menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Baju tidurku…" kata Kushina.

"Baju tidurmu kenapa?"

"Masih di dalam lemari."

Minato tampak menahan tawa mendengar kata-kata Kushina barusan. "Baiklah sebentar kuambilkan," ujar Minato lalu membuka lemari. "Yang mana?"

"Yang warna hijau _toscha_," jawab Kushina.

"Sebentar," Minato memindai seisi lemari, mencari warna yang Kushina maksud. "Ah, ini dia!" kemudian mengambil pakaian dari tumpukan baju.

"Yang ini?" tanya Minato memastikan sambil memperlihatkan lipatan pakaian itu pada Kushina.

Dahi Kushina mengerut saat melihat pakaian yang dipegang Minato. Seingatnya piama miliknya tidak memiliki renda sebanyak itu. "Coba rentangkan pakaian itu," pinta Kushina agak curiga yang langsung Minato penuhi.

Betapa kagetnya Kushina—juga Minato—saat melihat pakaian yang kini sedang dipegang Minato. Sebuah pakaian semi transparan yang jadi satu dengan _lingerie_ super seksi.

"Benda apa itu!" pekik Kushina kaget.

"A-aku tak tahu. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang berwarna hijau _toscha_," kata Minato.

"Jangan-jangan!" Kushina segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung memeriksa isi lemari. _Lingerie_, kamisol, kamisol, kamisol, _lingerie_, _lingerie_…

"Apa-apaan ini?" kata Kushina tak percaya lalu mengaduk-aduk isi lemari dengan ganasnya, mencoba mencari pakaian yang lebih… mm… layak pakai.

"Mm… Kushina-chan?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Minato. Aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Bisakah itu menunggu?" potong Kushina tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari lemari. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin aku memakai pakaian belum jadi itu!"

"Bu-bukan itu Kushina-chan…" _walau sebenarnya aku ingin,_ batin Minato.

"Baguslah. Aku juga tak sudi memakainya!"

"Dengarkan dulu, Kushina-chan."

"Apa, sih? Sekarang ini nasibku sedang dipertaruhkan. Kalau aku tak menemukan pakaian yang lebih baik, aku terancam harus tidur menggunakan pakaian aneh itu!"

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan pakaian untuk tidur, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan pakaianmu saat ini," potong Minato cepat-cepat.

Seketika gerakan Kushina terhenti.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan memamerkan tubuhmu seperti itu, entah apa yang akan kulakukan padamu," lanjut Minato dengan suara tercekat.

Dengan gerakan kaku kepala Kushina menunduk, melihat tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam saja.

"Aa-!" Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Kepala Minato agak tertunduk dengan tangan kanan menutupi sebagian wajahnya sementara tangan kirinya masih memegangi pakaian tadi. Dari sela-sela jemarinya bisa Kushina lihat rona merah memenuhi wajah Minato.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kushina menyambar pakaian dari dalam lemari dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, Kushina mengintip sekali lagi dan berseru, "_baaaka!"_

Minato hanya menghela napas geli melihat tingkah istrinya. Tiba-tiba sebersit pikiran muncul dalam benak Minato, kalau melihat Kushina seperti itu saja sudah membuat mereka salah tingkah, bagaimana mereka akan melewati malam ini?

Kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit kemudian Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _bath robe_ dengan logo hotel di dada kirinya dan handuk yang membalut rambutnya dengan sempurna.

Minato sendiri sudah setengah terlelap di atas ranjang dengan posisi menyamping, mengenakan piama kesayangannya.

"Minato? Sudah tidur?" bisik Kushina sambil menyentuh pinggang Minato.

Seperti mendapat kejutan listrik, Minato tampak kaget kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya setengah terbuka dan pandangannya setengah fokus.

"Mm-Kushina?" Minato mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ketika menyadari ada bulir-bulir air mengalir dari balik handuk yang bertengger di puncak kepala Kushina, kesadaran Minato pulih seratus persen. "Kau keramas larut malam begini?"

"Terpaksa. Kalau tidak, aku harus tidur dengan rambut kaku karena _hairspray_," ujar Kushina kemudian melepas balutan handuk di kepalanya dan mulai mengusapkannya pada rambutnya.

Minato bangkit dan duduk lalu menepuk seprai di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Kushina duduk di sampingnya. Kushina menurut dan langsung duduk di samping Minato sambil tetap mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Minato memutar posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap Kushina lalu memegang kedua pundak Kushina dan memutarnya sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Minato menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Kushina "Wangi," gumam Minato.

"Rambutku masih basah, Minato," kata Kushina.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Minato kemudian menurunkan _bathrobe _yang menutupi pundak Kushina dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sana, membuat Kushina terkekeh.

"Geli," ujar Kushina.

Minato tak membalas ucapan Kushina, dia terus mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan berikutnya di sepanjang pundak sampai ke leher Kushina.

"M-Mi-Minato…" desahan pertama Kushina terdengar.

"Apa, Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato di sela-sela kegiatannya. Kecupannya naik menuju belakang telinga, menggigit kecil daerah itu.

"Ah…"

Buaian nikmat yang Kushina rasakan mendadak berhenti. Minato sudah kembali duduk dengan posisi tegap menghadap dirinya. "Minato…?"

"Kushina-chan," Minato memberi jeda sebentar, "ini akan sakit," lanjutnya seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina.

Mata Kushina sedikit berkilat mendengar perkataan Minato barusan. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku sudah siap kau sakiti untuk hal ini ketika aku menerima lamaranmu waktu itu," Kushina balas menggenggam tangan Minato.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku… Aku memang belum pernah melakukannya, tapi kudengar dari Shikaku bahkan Yoshino-san sampai meronta-ronta," cerita Minato. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa menyaksikanmu begitu atau tidak."

"Minato," Kushina menegaskan suaranya. "Aku juga belum pernah melakukannya jadi aku tak tahu apakah akan meronta-ronta atau tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Sstt," jari telunjuk Kushina menempel pada bibir Minato.

"Huft, baiklah," ucap Minato setelah menghela napas cukup dalam. "Aku berjanji padamu, Kushina-chan. Hanya sekali ini aku menyakitimu."

"Ya, suamiku."

Gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu bermetamorfosis menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

"Rambutmu bagaikan mawah merah yang menghiasi ranjang ini, Kushina-chan," bisik Minato lembut pada Kushina yang sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi tubuh Kushina sampai ke leher agar wanita yang baru saja menjadikannya pria sesungguhnya itu tak kedinginan. Minato mengecup singkat dahi Kushina lalu bergabung dengan Kushina menuju alam mimpi.

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

Cahaya mentari mengintip malu dari sela-sela gorden, mencoba menelusup masuk menggelitik pupil mata Kushina yang masih tertutup kelopaknya. Lelah mencoba mengabaikan gangguan itu, Kushina memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Yang pertama ia lihat pagi ini adalah wajah Minato yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Minato… Sudah bangun…?" gumam Kushina asal sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Selamat pagi, istriku!" sapa Minato lembut.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya seutuhnya, Kushina balas menatap Minato. "Sejak kapan kau terjaga? Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tidur semalaman."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bangun tiga puluh menit sebelum kau, Kushina-chan," jawab Minato.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh kan selama aku belum bangun?" tanya Kushina curiga.

"Hanya menambah beberapa kumis…"

"Minato!"

"Haha, bercanda."

"Benar?"

"Apa perlu kuambilkan cermin untuk mengecek?"

Kushina menggeleng. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama aku belum bangun?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Ya. Tidak ada. Aku hanya memandangi wajahmu tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Tiga puluh menit nonstop?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ah! Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu…" Minato tampak teringat sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Kushina.

"Menciummu. Dua atau tiga kali, kalau tak salah ingat," timpal Minato santai.

Suhu panas mulai merambat ke pipi Kushina. Secepat kilat Kushina menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Minato untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti bersemu merah sekarang. Minato terkekeh lalu memeluk kepala Kushina.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Minato, Kushina menggeleng dalam dekapannya. "Tadi Kakek mengirim pesan, katanya beliau menunggu kita sarapan jam 8 nanti. Itu artinya kurang dari tiga puluh menit lagi."

Kushina langsung melepas dekapan Minato dan duduk. "Aku mandi dulu," hanya itu yang ia ucapkan lalu turun dari ranjang menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

"Jangan lama-lama," kata Minato yang juga sudah dalam posisi duduk di ranjang. Dia memperhatikan Kushina dengan seksama, mau tak mau teringat peristiwa semalam. _Baru semalam dia malu-malu di hadapanku, tapi lihat dia sekarang. Mengobrak-abrik lemari tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya,_ batin Minato geli.

"Aku ini perempuan, jadi wajar kalau mandiku lama," balas Kushina. Dia berhasil menemukan _one piece_ merah muda diantara tumpukan pakaian provokatif itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja? Untuk menghemat waktu!" usul Minato yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan sadis dari Kushina. "Ahahaha, bercanda Kushina-chan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu," hibur Minato agak ngeri.

Kushina tak menghiraukan candaan Minato dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah menguncinya Kushina lansung menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Semalam dia sudah memulai tugasnya. Jika semua berjalan lancar, maka dia bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini secepatnya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Minato semalam terngiang di benak Kushina. Saat itu juga rasa sesak menyeruak ke dalam relung hatinya, reflek tangannya memegang dadanya. _Tenang Kushina, tenang…_ hibur Kushina dalam hati. _Jangan biarkan perasaanmu mengacaukan segalanya…_

Kushina mencoba menghela napas beberapa kali, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya. Untuk menghilangkan bayangan Minato dari benaknya, ia mencoba memikirkan hal lagi. _Ibu, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko… Fuuko-san…?_

"_Okaa-sama_," desis Kushina teringat ibu mertuanya, juga kata-kata beliau saat beliau mengunjunginya di ruang rias kemarin.

"…hanya aku, Konan, Pein, dan Terumi Mei—pengacara Namikaze, yang tahu tentang perjanjian ini. Bahkan Minato pun tak tahu…"

Perlahan kaki Kushina melemas, membuat tubuhnya jatuh perlahan sampai terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Awalnya ia kira segalanya akan berjalan cepat dan mudah. Dia hanya perlu menikah dengan penerus Namikaze, mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya, memutus segala hubungan dengan Namikaze, kemudian menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa bagai tak terjadi apapun.

Tapi siapa sangka bebannya akan seberat ini?

Kushina merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak memikirkan segala kemungkinan secara matang dan menyeluruh. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi ketika menjalankan perjanjian ini—

—jatuh cinta pada Namikaze Minato.

Apakah ia akan tetap merasakan demikian bila lelaki yang dia nikahi bukan Minato?

Kushina memejamkan matanya, kembali menghela napas dalam dan membiarkan sebulir airmata jatuh mengalir ke pipinya.

**To Be Continued…**

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

**A/N : **Haha, jadi panjang lagi deh orz

Untuk bagian lemonnya sengaja saia skip, biar kalian sendiri yang menentukan bagaimana mereka melakukannya (?) XD

Tadinya mau saia update bulanan, eh, leptop saia malah eror. Molor deh sampe sekarang orz

Terima kasih buat yg sudah nge-_fave_, nge-_follow_, dan nge-_review_ :3

**RR **(_review reply_ maksudnya :P)** :**

**4setacitara : **thanks :"

**NinjaGakure : **ini updatenya, makasih sudah menunggu :)

**Aika Licht Youichi : **memang utk chapter kemarin alurnya dibuat cepat. Males ngetik lebih banyak XD *plaaak

**Namikaze Kyoko : **sudah lanjut :D

** : **wow, maunya sepanjang apa nih? XD Hehe, sekarang penasarannya udah sembuh? XD

**airin yukibara : **salam kenal juga :) Terima kasih pujiannya *malu, nyungsep ke ranjangnya Minato#eh* Yap, saia ijinkah XD *apasih

**U. Icha-chan : **Insya Allah akan saia selesaikan XD *penyakit lama suka drop ff trus diapus biar ga ada barang bukti (?) wkwk. Ini juga maunya yang sepanjang apa? XD

**Akasuna Minkyoo : **Sebenarnya bukan tinggal dalam satu rumah, tapi di lingkungan Kushina banyak tinggal anak jalanan dan mereka sering bersama Kushina. Yah, kira-kira begitu :D Terima kasih semangatnya ^^

**Nick Uzumaki **: Fic selanjutnya besok2 ya kalo ini udah kelar XD

**Flowers Lavender **: Hmmm saia bilangnya gimana ya/? ^^a Di follow aja fic ini ^^d

**Guest **: Ini udah saia panjangin. Kalo kurang panjang, coba diulur ajaaa XD

**Sunday, June 02, 2013**

**0:35 AM**

**Ryuuta**


	3. I Love The Rainy Night

**Scarlet Woman**

All characters © Kishimoto Masashi

Plot story and its foolishness © Ryuuta

_Menikah bukanlah jaminan kedua insan itu mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka masih butuh waktu untu saling mengenal. 3rd chapter : I Love The Rainy Night_

_**Warning! **__AU, OOC, sligh mature, typo, bahasa tidak baku._

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

Pukul delapan lebih sepuluh Minato, Kushina dan Kakek Jiraiya sudah duduk manis melingkari meja makan di restoran hotel. Beberapa menu sudah terhidang di depan mereka. Dan sarapan pagi itu didominasi ledekan Kakek Jiraiya pada Minato.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jiraiya begitu beliau selesai menyantap _scrambled egg_-nya. Minato yang tak sadar jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya masih tetap menyantap sarapannya.

"Minato!" sentak Jiraiya setelah beberapa detik tak ada respon.

"Mmm?" balas Minato dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Jiraiya menghela napas kemudian kembali berkata, "Aku tanya padamu, bagaimana?"

Minato mengunyah sebentar kemudian menelan makanannya, "apanya?"

"Yang semalam, tentu saja!"

Suhu panas mulai menjalari wajah Minato dan Kushina. Bahkan Kushina tampak berhenti memakan sarapannya.

"Mmm… Ya… Begitulah," jawab Minato sekenanya.

"Hanya begitu?" desak Jiraiya.

Minato tahu kakeknya ini terkenal cukup mesum saat masih muda. Tapi sampai menanyakan malam pertama cucunya? Ah, jangan-jangan ayah dan ibunya dulu juga mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama…

Minato menoleh sebentar ke arah Kushina yang tengah menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin mulai memerah. "Kakek sudah pernah mengalaminya kan? Aku yakin sama saja," jawab Minato diplomatis.

Jiraiya terkekeh. "Jawaban yang sama dengan ayahmu dulu. Kalian memang ayah dan anak!" ujar Jiraiya senang, sementara Minato agak terkejut karena tebakannya barusan benar.

Kushina baru akan melanjutkan makannya ketika Jiraiya berganti menanyai dirinya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kushina-chan? Kau suka hadiah dariku? Aku khusus memilihkannya untukmu. Yaah, beberapa memang kurang menarik karena terlalu sedikit rendanya."

Kushina tampak tersedak kemudian terbatuk-batuk kecil. Minato segera mengulurkan segelas air yang langsung diraih Kushina. "Pelan-pelan," ujar Minato sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kushina.

"Ba-baju-baju itu dari Kakek?" tanya balik Kushina ketika batuknya sudah reda.

Jiraiya mengangguk ringan. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti _fetish_ Minato karena dulunya kukira dia _gay_, jadi aku memilih yang menurutku seksi saja. Semoga tidak terlalu sederhana. Kau tahu kan aku ini sudah tua, tidak mengerti selera anak muda jaman sekarang. Hahahaha!"

Minato dan Kushina hanya tertawa kecut.

"Haaah, aku jadi rindu masa-masa ketika aku baru menikah dengan nenekmu," Jiraiya tampak menerawang.

"Oh ya, Kushina-chan. Aku mendapat pesan dari Fuuko…" lanjut Jiraiya.

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

Dua hari setelah percakapan saat sarapan itu, Minato dan Kushina pulang ke kediaman Namikaze. Gerutuan Minato mewarnai perjalanan kedua pengantin baru itu—dan baru berhenti setelah Kushina mengomelinya dengan berkata kalau Minato harus kuliah secepat mungkin.

Kushina menapakkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang masih asing untuknya. Ruangan itu cukup lebar dengan satu ranjang besar—Kushina tebak itu adalah ranjang yang disebut _king size_—dengan satu nakas di salah satu sisinya. Di depan ranjang itu terdapat LED TV yang tergantung di dinding. Ada sebuah sofa lengkap dengan meja ukirnya di salah satu sudut, lemari besar di sebelahnya, dan sebuah pintu putih—menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa foto keluarga tampak berjajar rapi di salah satu sisi dinding kamar.

Kamar Minato.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Minato seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kushina dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"A—tidak. Aku hanya kagum dengan kamarmu, besar sekali!" jawab Kushina antusias.

"Kamar kita," ralat Minato kemudian mengecup pipi Kushina.

Kushina memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Minato. "Nee, Minato. Ranjangmu dan ranjang di hotel, mana yang lebih empuk?" tanya Kushina dengan mata berbinar.

Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibir Minato melihat ekspresi polos dari istrinya sementara Kushina tampak menggembungkan pipinya. "Apanya yang lucu?" cetus Kushina.

"Ahahaha, tidak ada," balas Minato. "Kenapa tidak kau periksa sendiri?" usul Minato.

Gurat sebal di wajah Kushina berganti dengan kegembiraan. Secepat kilat Kushina berlari kecil ke arah ranjang itu kemudian membanting dirinya ke atasnya. Tidak ada bunyi derit seperti saat Kushina naik ke ranjangnya di rumah, tubuhnya juga tidak merasakan kasur yang sudah nyaris kaku seluruhnya. Yang ada hanyalah permukaan ranjang yang timbul tenggelam bersamaan dengan gerakan tubuh Kushina dan juga rasa nyaman yang membuai Kushina.

"Jadi, mana yang lebih empuk?" tanya Minato yang sudah duduk di ranjang di samping Kushina. Kedua iris birunya mengawasi iris hijau Kushina.

"Mmm… Entahlah," jawab Kushina jujur. "Kurasa keduanya sama-sama empuk dan nyaman."

Minato menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina. "Tapi aku bisa jamin kalau ranjang ini akan lebih hangat."

Wajah Minato mulai turun mendekati wajah Kushina. Samar, Kushina mulai bisa merasakan hela nafas Minato menerpa wajahnya. Ketika jarak di antaranya hanya tersisa beberapa mili, Kushina tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Minato dan bangkit duduk.

"Kushina-chan?" Minato tampak bingung dengan sikap Kushina barusan.

"Waah, TV-mu besar sekali! Dimana _remote control_-nya?" tanya Kushina tanpa merespon reaksi bingung Minato.

"Di atas nakas, sepertinya," jawab Minato.

Dengan sigap Kushina bangkit dan melangkah ke arah nakas, mengambil _remote control_, kemudian menyalakan TV. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul gambar kartun robot kucing kesukaan Kushina.

"Ahh, aku sering menonton kartun ini dengan anak-anak!" ujar Kushina kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di depan TV. Sementara Minato masih tampak bingung dengan tindakan Kushina barusan.

_Mungkin karena masih terlalu pagi_, batin Minato mencoba berpikir positif. Minato bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Kushina yang masih sibuk memperhatikan tayangan di depannya. "Aku mau memeriksa beberapa _paper_ untuk kuliah besok. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di ruang baca," ujar Minato.

"Oke," sahut Kushina tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun.

Awalnya Minato ragu apakah Kushina benar-benar menyimak perkataannya atau tidak, tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum maklum lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu kamar yang tertutup, Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu itu. Dia menghela napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya.

Kushina tidak bisa menampik kalau dia menyukai sentuhan dan perhatian dari Minato. Tidak, dia amat sangat menyukainya. Tapi jika ia terus terbuai dalam sentuhan dan perhatian itu, segalanya akan menjadi kacau. Ia harus bisa mengatur diri.

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

Minato meletakkan tasnya di atas meja di ruang kuliah kemudian memasang wajah kusut. Sesekali ia tampak menghela napas berat. Ini hari pertamanya masuk kuliah semenjak menikah dan dia sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Bukan, dia bukan ingin cepat-cepat pulang agar bisa segera menghabiskan hari bersama istrinya. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu…

"Yo, pengantin baru! Rajin sekali, belum juga seminggu kau menikah!" sapa Yamanaka Inoichi sambil menepuk pundak Minato.

Minato yang merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya kemudian menoleh, "Ah, pagi," balas Minato malas lalu kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Akimichi Chouza yang muncul di belakang Inoichi.

"Mungkin dia kurang tidur," timpal Nara Shikaku yang diikuti ekspresi _ahh-tentu-saja_ dari kedua rekannya.

"Huuuuhhh" satu helaan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir Minato.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Minato?" tanya Chouza sekali lagi.

"Tidak begitu baik," jawab Minato masih dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Kenapa? Istrimu tidak memberimu jatah?" tembak Uchiha Fugaku yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Minato.

"Benar begitu, Minato? Padahal kalian baru saja menikah, kan?" tanya Inoichi tak percaya.

"Bukan begitu!" Minato tampak salah tingkah. "Kami masih rutin melakukannya…"

"Istrimu ternyata seorang _sadistic_?" tebak Shikaku asal.

"Sembarangan!" sentak Minato.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Chouza. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu risau, ceritakan pada kami. Setidaknya Shikaku bisa memberimu saran."

"Kenapa aku?" protes Shikaku.

"Cuma kau yang sudah menikah selain Minato," terang Inoichi.

"Jangan lupakan Fugaku juga," lanjut Chouza, membuat Fugaku mendelik. "Mungkin pengalamannya menghadapi Mikoto bisa sedikit membantu."

Minato tampak terkekeh melihat tingkah kawan-kawannya. Mau tak mau dia menceritakan penyebab dirinya gundah gulana pagi ini.

"Hmm… jadi begitu…" Inoichi tampak mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Cukup rumit juga…" sambung Chouza.

"Iya kan? Maka dari itu aku tak mengerti kenapa mendadak Kushina jadi agak jaga jarak denganku," timpal Minato.

Hening…

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikaku?" tanya Inoichi. Seluruh perhatian kini terpusat pada Shikaku.

Shikaku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Sejak awal Yoshino memang tidak suka jika aku terlalu menempel padanya, jadi aku tak pernah merasa Yoshino menjaga jarak dariku."

Fokus perhatian kini terpecah.

"Tidak berguna," komentar Chouza, Shikaku tampak dongkol.

Hening lagi…

"Mungkin istrimu hanya belum terbiasa," tiba-tiba Fugaku angkat bicara.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minato.

"Yaah, kalau dilihat dari ceritamu, Kushina itu gadis polos kan? Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan lelaki," jelas Fugaku. Yang lain tampak melongo terkesan dengan deduksi Fugaku.

"Tapi sebelumnya Kushina-chan tidak keberatan kalau aku menyentuhnya," ujar Minato.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato terdiam sejenak kemudian menunduk, "aku gagal menjadi suami yang baik."

"Sabar, Minato. Kau baru saja menikah, masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari," hibur Chouza.

"Sejujurnya ada yang membuatku heran," ujar Shikaku memecah suasana sendu mereka. "Kau tak pernah berkencan sekalipun, bagaimana bisa kau meladeni Kushina bahkan sampai membuatnya risih?"

"Kushina-chan risih padaku?" Minato tampak syok.

"Bu-bukan itu yang kumaksud…"

"Sebenarnya aku juga heran, darimana Minato mendapatkan ilmu untuk menyenangkan wanita?" bisik Chouza pada Inoichi.

"Mungkin itu yang disebut bakat yang menurun. Kau tidak lupa kan siapa kakeknya Minato?" Inoichi balas berbisik diikuti anggukan mengerti dari Chouza.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Minato tampak putus asa.

"Jangan terlalu menempel pada istrimu," jawab Shikaku.

"Aku tak tahu apakah bisa melakukannya," timpal Minato, "tubuhku reflek ingin memeluk Kushina-chan setiap kali aku melihatnya."

_Mesum_, batin mereka berempat kompak.

"Mungkin kalian bisa memulainya dari awal," suara Fugaku lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minato tak mengerti.

"Kalian menikah karena dijodohkan. Masa penjajakan kalian bahkan tak sampai dua minggu. Banyak hal yang belum kalian pahami satu sama lain."

Pupil Minato tampak melebar, "lalu bagaimana caraku memulainya? Kau tidak sedang mengusulkan agar kami bercerai kemudian menikah lagi setelah saling mengenal kan?"

"Dalam situasi seperti inilah aku meragukan kejeniusanmu," kata Fugaku sarkastik. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalian tak harus bercerai untuk memulai langkah pertama."

"Syukurlah…" Minato mengelus dadanya lega. "Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"_Date_," ujar Fugaku. "Berkencanlah dengan Kushina seperti layaknya orang pacaran pada umumnya," pungkas Fugaku.

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

Kushina kembali melirik jam yang membelit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sembilan lebih empat puluh dua. Kereta yang ia tumpangi kembali berhenti, beberapa orang tampak turun dan naik. Masih ada dua stasiun lagi sebelum sampai ke stasiun tujuan, semoga dia tidak terlambat.

Tempo hari ketika baru saja pulang dari kuliah, Minato langsung mencarinya dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk pergi berkencan dengannya. Awalnya Kushina agak tidak mengerti, tapi setelah dijelaskan bahwa mereka belum pernah berkencan sebelum menikah dan Minato ingin sekali setidaknya satu kali berkencan dengan Kushina, akhirnya Kushina setuju.

Sabtu ini pukul 10 tepat di Konoha Town Park.

Minato mengusulkan agar mereka berangkat secara terpisah. Agar seperti kencan sungguhan, kata Minato dengan mata berbinar kala itu. Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu sendiri sudah menghilang dari kediaman Namikaze sejak jam 8 pagi tadi, dia bahkan tak sempat sarapan. Sementara Kushina baru keluar lima belas menit yang lalu.

Kereta kembali berhenti, kali ini lebih banyak penumpang yang turun daripada yang naik. Kushina menoleh ke arah luar sebentar. Gedung besar yang ia kenali sebagai gedung Konoha Medical School, kampusnya dulu, terlihat jelas dari kursi penumpangnya. Spontan Kushina jadi teringat perkataan Kakek Jiraiya waktu sarapan di hotel.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu?" tanya Jiraiya terdengar serius.

Kushina agak memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kushina-chan, kau ingat saat kita pertama bertemu lalu aku mengatakan selalu ada jalan untuk meraih mimpimu?" giliran Minato yang angkat bicara. Kushina mengangguk. "Aku sudah berbicara pada _Okaa-sama_, dan beliau setuju untuk membiayai kuliahmu."

Iris Kushina menjelajahi setiap inci wajah Minato. Bibirnya masih terkatup. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu tentang hal ini—semua tertuang dengan jelas di surat perjanjian—tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato.

"Tapi..." sebenarnya Kushina tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, melanjutkan kuliah bisa mengganggunya melaksanakan tugas.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Kalau boleh… Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah setelah aku melahirkan saja," ungkap Kushina.

Tanpa Kushina sadari, wajah Minato sudah bersemu. Melahirkan? Bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin kapan bisa membuat Kushina hamil. Sementara Jiraiya tampak terbahak.

"Ahahaha, kau memang cucu menantu yang baik, Kushina-chan!" puji Jiraiya. "Nah Minato, jika kau memang menyayangi Kushina-chan dan ingin melihat Kushina-chan meraih mimpinya, segera buat dia hamil! Hahaha," lanjut Jiraiya sambil menepuk pundak Minato dengan keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat Minato merasa beban berat telah diletakkan di pundak itu.

.

.

"Tanzaku! Tanzaku!" suara yang bergema dari speaker stasiun menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap ia meraih tas pikniknya dan melangkah menuju pintu kereta kemudian turun.

Kushina mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling stasiun sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik jam tangannya. Oh sial, dia punya kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk sampai di Konoha Town Park. Kushina segera berlari kecil keluar dari stasiun, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda agak tinggi tampak bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

Tepat pukul sepuluh Kushina sampai di Konoha Town Park. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Minato di sana. Dengan napas yang belum stabil dan wajah yang agak merah—entah karena kecapekan berlari, kepanasan, atau kesal karena tidak melihat Minato—Kushina merogoh tas pikniknya dan mengambil ponselnya. Satu alis Kushina terangkat saat melihat notifikasi pesan masuk di layar ponselnya, dengan cepat Kushina membuka pesan itu.

_**From : Sexy Hubby**_

_**Subject : Hai, Cantik!**_

_**Attachment :  
**_

Kushina kaget melihat nama pengirim pesan itu. _Ini pasti ulah Minato!_, batin Kushina jengkel sekaligus geli. Dia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menjitak Minato nanti karena dengan lancang mengganti nama kontaknya menjadi se-narsis itu. Karena penasaran, Kushina segera membuka foto yang disertakan dalam pesan itu. Sedetik kemudian, foto itu terpampang jelas di ponselnya.

Foto seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dikuncir kuda, setengah membungkuk dengan kedua tangan di lutut. Wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena terhalang poninya. Salah satu tangannya memegang tas piknik. Perempuan itu memakai _sleeveless one piece_ biru dengan corak putih sepaha, celana jeans sebetis dan _heels_ hitam setinggi kira-kira 5 senti.

Foto dirinya.

Dari _angle_ foto itu, Kushina bisa menebak kalau posisi pemotretnya tak jauh dari situ. Ia memutar tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat dan menemukan Minato tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. Sesaat kemudian Minato tampak melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, yang langsung Kushina sambut dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. Minato tampak terkekeh di seberang sana. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera melangkah mendekati Kushina.

Untuk kencan hari ini Minato memakai kaus hijau tua polos, kemeja putih kotak-kotak coklat yang tidak dikancingkan, celana jeans _army look_, dan _sneaker_ hitam putih. Rambutnya masih tetap jabrik seperti biasanya.

Orang awam mungkin tidak mengira kalau mereka sudah menikah.

"Capek ya?" tanya Minato pada Kushina seraya mengusap pipi Kushina dengan punggung tangannya.

"Nggak kok," balas Kushina. "Kamu sudah lama?"

"Baru sepuluh menit," jawab Minato.

Kushina tersenyum lega, ternyata dia tidak membuat Minato menunggu terlalu lama. "Kamu belum sarapan kan, tadi? Aku bawa makanan untukmu," kata Kushina sambil mengangkat tas pikniknya.

Mata Minato tampak berbinar bahagia, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia memalingkan wajah. "Itu bisa menunggu," katanya datar.

"Eehh? Tapi kamu kan belum sarapan," protes Kushina.

"Sudah kok!" sahut Minato, masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Bohoooong!"

"Tidaaak."

"Bohong-bohong-bohong!"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak."

"Kalau begitu ucapkan sekali lagi sambil melihat wajahku!" tantang Kushina. Minato memandang wajah Kushina, ada sorot ragu dari kedua matanya, sesaat dia menghela napas menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku bohong. Aku memang belum sarapan," ujar Minato sementara Kushina memberikan ekspresi _apa-kubilang,-kau-tak-bisa-membohongiku_.

"Ayo kita cari tempat unt—" kata-kata Kushina terputus ketika Minato meraih salah satu lengan Kushina.

"Itu bisa menunggu, Kushina-chan," kata Minato. Kushina memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Kumohon," pinta Minato.

"Mmm… Baiklah," kata Kushina mengalah, "tapi setidaknya," Kushina mulai membuka tas pikniknya dan mengambil sesuatu, "minum ini dulu," katanya seraya menyodorkan sebotol cairan berwarna coklat pucat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minato sambil menerima botol itu.

"Susu kedelai," jawab Kushina. "Semoga cukup untuk mengganjal perutmu sampai makan siang nanti," lanjut Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa diduga Minato langsung memeluk Kushina, membuat Kushina kelabakan dan sedikit malu.

"Mi-Minato… Hentikan… Banyak yang lihat…" ujar Kushina terbata-bata.

"Ahhh… Mendadak aku ingin membatalkan kencan ini dan langsung membawamu pulang," kata Minato gembira.

"Kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini, kapan kita akan berkencan?"

Minato sontak melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau benar."

"Habiskan dulu susu kedelai itu lalu berikan botolnya padaku," perintah Kushina.

Minato memandang wajah Kushina geli, _Kushina ini istri atau ibuku sih?,_ batinnya lalu menuruti perintah Kushina. Dalam beberapa teguk botol itu kosong.

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

Kencan mereka hari ini berjalan layaknya kencan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri Konoha Town Park, mengobrol, membeli _crepes_—Kushina sempat protes karena merasa _filling crepes _milik Minato lebih banyak darinya, makan siang dengan makanan yang dibawa Kushina tentunya—beberapa potong _sandwich_ tuna, jus buah, dan puding karamel—, jalan-jalan lagi, lalu beristirahat di salah satu bangku di dekat air mancur taman.

"Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato yang tengah bersandar di pundak Kushina sementara Kushina bersandar pada puncak kepala Minato.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu tak nyaman karena aku terlalu… umm… manja padamu."

Kushina tertawa pelan, "Kamu nggak manja, kok!"

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau jadi agak jaga jarak padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Mm-hm."

Kushina terdiam. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ternyata Minato sadar akan sikapnya yang jaga jarak.

"Kushina-chan?"

"Ah? Uhm… Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Minato."

"_Nee_, Kushina-chan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, aku bersedia menjadi pendengar untuk semua masalahmu."

"Baiklah…"

Semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Sinar mentari tampak bersembunyi dibalik gumpalan awan yang mulai berkumpul di atas mereka.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

_Ada. Tentu saja ada, Minato. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang perjanjianku dengan ibumu_—"Uhm… Kurasa tidak ada," jawab Kushina sekenanya.

Minato menegakkan duduknya lalu memandang lurus ke arah Kushina. Ahh, betapa Kushina tak ingin ditatap Minato dengan sorot seperti itu untuk saat ini. "Kushina-chan?"

Kushina menunduk, mencoba senatural mungkin menghindari sorot mata menusuk dari Minato. "Sebenarnya aku…" Kushina mencoba mencari alasan, "aku ingin bertemu anak-anakku."

Minato tampak menghela napas lega, "Kenapa nggak bilang? Kalau hanya ingin bertemu mereka, aku bisa mengantarmu kapan saja," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja Kushina akan membalas perkataan Minato saat setetes air jatuh mengenai hidungnya. Kushina menyentuh hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian melihatnya sebentar.

"Air?" ujar Kushina lalu melihat ke atas diikuti Minato.

Begitu keduanya menoleh ke atas, beberapa tetes air kembali jatuh dan mengenai wajah mereka berdua. Ketika mereka baru bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tetesan air berlomba-lomba turun dari langit.

"Hujan!" pekik Minato. Dengan sigap ia meraih lengan Kushina lalu berdiri. "Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh!"

Kushina sempat meraih tas pikniknya sebelum akhirnya Minato menariknya untuk berlari dari tempat itu. Beberapa orang tampak berhamburan mencari tempat perlindungan dari serangan hujan itu. Kanopi di sebuah toko yang tutup Minato pilih sebagai tempat mereka berdua berteduh.

Kushina mengeluarkan saputangan dan mulai mengusap wajah dan rambut Minato yang basah. Kaget dengan perlakuan Kushina, Minato hanya diam terpaku. Ketika melihat wajah dan rambut Kushina yang juga basah, reflek tangan Minato mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Rambutmu basah," kata Minato sambil mengusap rambut Kushina.

"Ah, benar," ujar Kushina. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap wajah Minato dan melepas kuncir kuda rambutnya. Ia mulai menyibak rambutnya dan menyisir asal dengan jari tangannya.

Satu sudut bibir Minato terangkat, di wajahnya terlihat ekspresi nakal. "Kamu terlihat seksi saat memainkan rambutmu," komentarnya. Kushina mendorong pelan dada Minato karena salah tingkah, membuat Minato mau tak mau terkekeh. "Tapi repot juga ya…" sambung Minato.

"Kenapa?"

"Hujan deras begini, tempat berlindung pun minim," kata Minato sambil melihat kanopi yang memayungi mereka berdua.

Kushina reflek ikut melihat ke atas, kepalanya agak miring. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, "_nee, _Minato…"

"Ya?"

"Kamu tadi ke sini naik apa?"

"Mobil. Aku tadi diantar Pein."

Tiba-tiba muncul hasrat ingin menginjak kaki Minato dalam diri Kushina. Dia sudah rela berjubelan dengan penumpang di kereta sampai berlari-lari dari stasiun, tapi Minato malah asyik-asyikan menggunakan mobil? _Tenang Kushina, tenang_, hibur Kushina dalam hati.

"Trus pulangnya?"

"Mmmm… Entahlah!" jawab Minato dengan senyum yang… err… tampak bodoh.

"Tidak dijemput Pein?"

Minato menggeleng, "rencananya aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Mau naik kereta, bus, atau taksi tak masalah."

"Jadi Pein tidak akan menjemputmu?" Minato menggeleng sekali lagi. "Sopir yang lain?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan ada yang menjemputku, Kushina-chaan," jawab Minato mulai gemas.

Kushina tampak menghela napas berat, "meskipun kamu menelepon mereka?"

Minato terdiam. "Benar juga!" serunya girang, "kita bisa menelpon Pein untuk menjemput kita!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Minato merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang lazim dikenal sebagai ponsel yang…

… mati.

"He?" Minato tampak terkejut. "Ponselku mati."

"Haa?" Kushina ikut terkejut. "Kok bisa?"

"Mmmm entahlah…" Minato menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya aku lupa men-_charge_-nya semalam, ahaha…"

"Sekarang bagaimana? Aku tak punya nomor telpon Pein…" desis Kushina pasrah.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai hujan reda!" usul Minato yang langsung disambut tatapan tak bersahabat dari Kushina. "Ya, itu memang ide yang buruk, ahahaha."

Derasnya hujan kembali mendominasi suara di bawah kanopi itu. Minato dan Kushina tampak larut dalam pikiran masing-masing—Kushina sibuk mencari cara agar bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini sementara Minato tampak senyum-senyum melihat bawah leher Kushina yang menerawang karena bajunya yang basah.

Sepuluh menit…

Dua puluh menit…

Hampir satu jam berlalu dan langitpun mulai gelap.

Hujan tak sedikitpun menampakkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Untung saja tak ada kilat ataupun petir karena Kushina sangat benci dua fenomena alam itu. Tanpa sadar Kushina mulai merapatkan tubuhnya pada Minato. Sadar akan gerakan istrinya, Minato segera melepas kemejanya dan menyampirkan ke pundak Kushina.

"Mi-minato?" Kushina tampak kikuk.

"Ssstt, dengan pakaian seperti itu, harusnya aku lebih cepat sadar kalau kamu pasti kedinginan, "ujar Minato. "Ini tidak banyak, tapi semoga kamu jadi lebih hangat," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih," balas Kushina lalu meremas kemeja Minato dengan kedua tangannya setelah meletakkan tas pikniknya di tanah. Ahh, kini aroma tubuh Minato memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Minato saat menyadari istrinya menundukkan kepala.

Kushina menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tak lagi merasakan dingin setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Daripada dingin, Kushina lebih takut kepanasan.

"Bagaimana kalau…" Minato menarik tubuh Kushina ke depannya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, "seperti ini? Tidak dingin lagi kan?" jemari Minato meremas jemari Kushina, dagunya bersandar pada puncak kepala Kushina.

Kushina tidak pernah suka hujan. Hujan hanya akan membuatmu basah dan mengacaukan harimu.

Tapi mungkin dia harus membuat pengecualian untuk hujan petang ini…

Karena dia begitu suka hujan ini.

Detak jantung Minato terasa dari punggung Kushina. Irama yang membuat Kushina tenang dan merasa aman. Perlahan mata Kushina tertutup, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. Karena jika dia tertidur sekarang, itu hanya akan merepotkan Minato.

"Kushina?" panggil seseorang dari balik rinai hujan.

Mata Kushina terbuka dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenali berdiri di bawah paying sekitar dua meter di depannya. Minato sendiri tampak heran saat orang itu memanggil Kushina-nya, terlebih orang itu adalah laki-laki!

"Ah!" pekik Kushina senang saat mengenali sosok itu sepenuhnya. Merasa tidak salah orang, orang itu tampak mendekati mereka. Kushina kontan melepas pelukan Minato.

"Ngapain di sini? Kehujanan?" tebak orang itu dengan suara yang lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dia menyibak payungnya sehingga wujudnya terlihat lebih jelas dalam suasana petang itu.

Tubuhnya cukup kecil—jauh lebih dari Minato, bahkan terlihat hampir sama besar dengan tubuh Kushina. Rambutnya coklat gelap dan agak jabrik di beberapa tempat, matanya tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat optimis.

"Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu!" seru Kushina senang.

Sementara Minato memasang wajah sebal karena ada lelaki lain yang mencoba berakrab-akrab ria di depannya. Juga karena telah mengganggu momen romantisnya bersama Kushina.

**To Be Continued…**

_**~*~ Scarlet Woman ~*~**_

**A/N : **Well, lebih cepat dari biasanya XD Anggap saja permintaan maaf karena chapter kemarin lemoooooooot banget update-nya XD

Btw sebenernya chapter ini masih kurang beberapa scene(?) lagi, tapi berhubung _word_ _counter_-nya udah 3k lebih ya… terpaksa dipotong buat chapter depan aja XD *plaak *alesan

Oiya, karena 1 chapter aja panjang-panjang begini, ada kemungkinan fanfic ini ga akan banyak-banyak chapternya. Ini chapter 3 kan ya? Jadi mungkin bakalan sampe chapter 5 atau 6 aja :D

**RR :**

**Guest **review 2x ya? Hehe… Makasih lhoo… Saia bikin chapter ini pas puasa, jadi ga bisa mikir yang mature dulu XD

makasih. Ini chapternya, makasih udah nunggu

**Namikaze Akane** lepy saia eror, HDD rusak parah. Untung draft chapter kemaren masih bisa diselametin walaupun lama banget prosesnya T^T Ini udah kilat ya, kalo masih kurang kilat, minta Raikage aja XD *plaaak Kalo untuk baca FF kamu, maaf belum bisa. Saia udah jaraaaang banget ngubek-ubek FFN, ini juga karena ngerasa sayang dianggurin aja makanya saia posting ffnya ^^a

**FlashRedPolka** lemon? Wah, saia ga jago bikin gituan XD Jadi pending dulu ya lemonnya, nunggu saia pinter dulu wkwk (?)

**Zatnurf-chan** Makasih ocha-nya XD

Makasih semangatnya XD

**Uzumaki Dobe-chan** Makasih, dapet ocha lagi XD

Makasih juga buat yg udah fave n follow ^^

**Monday, July 29, 2013**

**00:26 A.M**

**Ryuuta**


End file.
